On some vehicles, when a sun roof, a moon roof, a window or other opening is opened while the vehicle is being driven, a passenger may observe/experience a buffeting noise/sensation (referred to herein as a “buffeting condition”) inside the passenger compartment. The buffeting condition is a naturally occurring phenomenon which results from the coupling of acoustic and hydrodynamic flows inside the passenger compartment that introduce strong pressure oscillations in the passenger compartment in a relatively low frequency (10 to 50 Hz). The origin of the buffeting noise is a shear layer instability that forms in the opening of the passenger compartment as a result of incoming flows. When the shear layer vortices break down, a pressure wave is produced that propagates into the passenger compartment. This low frequency buffeting condition may be undesirable to the occupants of the passenger compartment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that permits an occupant of a passenger compartment to open a window or other opening of the passenger compartment without provoking an undesirable buffeting condition. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method for diminishing the strength and/or discernability of the buffeting condition. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.